


Behind Closed Doors

by draculard



Category: Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Ficlet, Informal Chisscest Fest, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: While wandering through the Springhawk one night, Car'das stumbles upon a scene he won't soon forget.
Relationships: Thrass | Mitth'ras'safis/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr. I'm draculard on there too.

Thrawn wouldn’t mind a late-night visit so long as it was about Cheunh, Car’das decided. In fact, knowing Thrawn, he probably didn’t plan to sleep for another few hours yet anyway. He struck Car’das as the manic workaholic type who just wouldn’t take a break.

Luckily for Car’das, the Chiss warriors had grown used to his presence by now, and the few people he passed in the halls paid him no mind. He’d been to Thrawn’s quarters once or twice before, usually with Maris in tow, always to go over some point of Chiss culture that informed the grammar structure or the etymology of a particularly difficult word. Thrawn’s quarters were filled with data-links, his lockboxes stuffed with them. Whenever he felt his students needed a reference, he brought them here.

Of course, he’d never brought them here so late at night, Car’das thought guiltily. But he was certain Thrawn wouldn’t mind; it was only an hour later than the time they’d met privately in the rear navigation deck, so surely Thrawn wouldn’t be asleep.

Lost in his thoughts about whether or not it was appropriate to visit so late, Car’das completely forgot a more important social precept  —  that it was _absolutely_ inappropriate to open someone’s door without knocking.

~~In his defense, the door wasn’t locked~~.

~~This wasn’t much of a comfort to him~~. 

The door to Thrawn’s quarters slid open with a hiss and Car’das found himself rooted to the floor, unable to correct his mistake. Of course, his mind went from his own social awkwardness to a far more important matter _very_ quickly, because directly opposite him was Thrawn’s narrow military bed  —  and lying on top of this bed was, quite naturally, Thrawn himself  —  but lying on top of _Thrawn_ was someone else entirely. Neither person opened his eyes when Car'das opened the door .

...Neither of them was asleep, either.

Car’das’s mouth went dry. He could see Thrawn’s long, delicate fingers tangled in the other Chiss’s hair — he could see their hips locked together, Thrawn’s chest bare, the other man’s clothing rumpled and undone. Belatedly, very belatedly  —  the little gasps and moans were affecting his concentration  —  Car’das realized there was something _off_ about the hair Thrawn was pulling. 

Blue-black? Certainly. Nothing unusual there. But the strands were longer than any of the military men Car’das had meant so far  —  not significantly so, but noticeable just the same. His eyes dropped to the untied tunic wrapped loosely around the other man’s shoulders; as he ground his hips against Thrawn’s, the tunic slipped down, pooling around his waist and revealing the blue planes of his back. He was slim, not as powerfully built as Thrawn, and his tunic wasn’t the sleek black of a Fleet uniform, it was — 

Oh. It wasn’t a tunic at all. It was a short patchwork robe in burgundy and gray.

That was  _ Thrass  _ nibbling on Thrawn’s pulsepoint and making him moan.


End file.
